The Marauder's Children: Sequel to Last Marauder
by nursie91
Summary: Follow Remus and Dora's children as they grow, forge friendships and make a life for themselves. The trials of growing up and new Dark Lords. Meet their daughter and watch her grow and change as the wizarding world and their prejudices fight to smother her. Learn more about the family that should never have died!
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter of the awaited sequel! We will jump back in time for Chapter One and the following story and will catch up to this part eventually!

Enjoy! And please review!

__

25 July 2021,

_Today was my sixteenth birthday and for some hideous reason the entire family decided it would be a wonderful excuse for a party. Which means, of course, that there are about fifty people here, and that is not an exaggeration, and there is more food than any of us can eat._

_Everyone has gone home now and my presents are piled in a ridiculous heap, I am in an absurdly generous family._

_This is probably one of my favourite presents. A journal from my god-parents. Only part of their gift but I have wanted a journal for months now and I finally have one and have no idea what to write. Most people write about themselves so maybe I should conform and follow the norm? It is something I am good at, blending into a crowd so people don't notice the strange 'half'-human. Not that this means I am a saint, oh no, Uncle Harry says I am like dad was at Hogwarts, the 'brains' of our small group. We can get away with some of the best pranks and no one ever finds out. Driving the Slytherins mad is probably my favourite. Most of them are stuck up prats!_

_I am sixteen as of today. I have long, wavy black hair, (the waves care of Daddy, the black care of Mum) and violet eyes. Well, the change colour, all sorts of purples from light to dark. Mum was a metamorphagus and my brother told me that when she was pregnant with me her hair refused to change colour from purples, so my eyes inherited this rather bizarre trait!_

_I go to Hogwarts and am starting my sixth year once the summer holidays are over. A year of reprieve between OWLS and NEWTS. I was sorted into Gryffindor in first year, which is just as well seeing my brother told me I was their mascot since I was five. I always thought I should have been put in Hufflepuff, I am hardly brave, but arguing with the Sorting Hat is like telling Professor Trelawney that Divination is not an exactly magic: it's a waste of time! I practically grew up at Hogwarts, after Daddy became a teacher then when I was six I used to sit in his or my god-mother's classes and I was always being dragged around the school by my brother or 'cousins'. I don't think many people know those halls like I do, as if having the Marauders Map in the family wasn't enough I could add another dozen rooms to that with very little effort! Daddy is a werewolf and some of the traits were passed onto me, I get headaches every full moon, and if I am upset of angry at the full moon then I transform. Needless the say this means I am cosseted and coddled at full moon (which drives me insane but makes everyone else feel better apparently) and it just about kills Dad if I do transform._

_I am the only girl in my family, there is just my brother and I, and he is seven years older than me and is ridiculously over-protective. Most of the family are like that. I was born nine weeks early and was so small that Muggle Doll's clothes were too big for me! Daddy says I barely grew and even now I hardly reach his shoulder and apparently being the smallest means that I have to be coddled, never mind that I can disarm James Potter without even trying. My brother still lives at home, well, home during the summer, Hogwarts during term, daddy has a gorgeous suite of rooms that I grew up in and we each have our own room. I asked him why he still lived there and he laughed at me and told me the day dad let either one of us leave the nest would never come._

_It's true really, we are both very close to him, me especially, I still tell him everything which most people my age think is silly but not for us. Daddy practically raised me on his own after we lost Mum. Well, we didn't really lose her technically. It's a long story… A very long story._

_But back to Daddy… he is the best father anyone could ask for, he doesn't think so of course but my brother and I make sure he knows it. He is always willing to do anything for us and would do anything to make us happy! Speaking of which, he is bringing me a hot chocolate so now is my time to leave and sleep._

_I will write in you tomorrow little diary!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Glad everyone is enjoying so far! I'm not telling you what happens to Dora! _

_And now we are going back to 2005! _

_**Hooked Reader: I am good at playing with emotions! It's why you love my writing! I will have a few more diary entries through this! **_

_Please review!_

February 2005

Hermione Weasley sat beside Dora Lupin as they stared at the muggle pregnancy test on the table in front of them. Dora was drumming her fingers nervously. Her hair was bright purple and hung down to her shoulders in a straight curtain.

"You know, maybe you are just stressed?" Hermione glanced at the woman she considered a sister.

"Well, Remus has had a few hard moons, and poor Ginny is exhausted with the twins, and I am working more hours than ever."

"And Teddy misses you and has been barely speaking to you because of it."

"Exactly!" Dora nodded firmly. "It's just…" Her voice died away and she swallowed as the two blue lines appeared. "Maybe it's a false positive?" She whispered.

Hermione hid her smile. "Dora." She spoke patiently. "It is the fifth one you have tried."

The Auror sprang to her feet and began to pace Ron and Hermione's small kitchen. "It could be wrong. Because I am a metamorphagus! I should have…" She looked at Hermione helplessly. "I'm pregnant." She murmured.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, Dora." She hugged the older witch. "You are pregnant."

"Remus… Hermione… What am I going to do?" She pulled helplessly at her hair. "Teddy is six, nearly seven! I am working full time, Remus is… Well, we are happy; we are content and last time… You know what happened last time I was pregnant!"

"Dora! Listen to me! Last time there was a war; Remus thought it was impossible you could really love a werewolf. And last time, we were terrified that Voldemort would kill us. You were a target because of who you married. He was scared, Dora. He isn't like that now. He has you and Teddy. Ron and I are over there at least once a week, Harry and Ginny are the same, and Harry looks at Remus as practically his father and… Well, Dora, for heaven's sakes Ron asked Remus' permission to marry me! He has family, Dora. Seven years ago. It was different. You have to remember that!"

Dora swallowed and nodded. She lifted the scarlet robes from where they hung over the back of a chair. "You're right." She smiled ruefully. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"We will be there. Shall I bring a potion to help with the morning sickness?"

Dora hesitated before nodding. "That would be marvellous."

Hermione laughed and watched Dora vanish through the floo. She shook her head before returning to the stove where a cauldron of dreamless sleep potion bubbled. She gave the potion a stir before smiling. A new baby for the Lupins, a brother or sister for Teddy, another small child for Remus and Dora to dote upon and spoil. Life was wonderful.

* * *

Dora apparated to a point about five hundred metres from The Den. She usually ensured she was closer to the house but today she needed time to think, to clean her head. She hugged the robes tightly around her and set off through the snow towards her home. Winter had been particularly cold this year and she knew Teddy was getting cabin fever because of it. Remus never handled the cold well, his leg would stiffen and he spent most of his time in their library. Dora sighed, Teddy adored his father and the long days they spent together resulted in laughter and stories for Dora but he was a six year old boy and like Remus pointed out, being cooped in a library was not his idea of fun.

She sighed ruefully; her long absences hadn't helped either. Kingsley had been relying on her more and more and her family was not impressed. Pressing her lips into a thin line she ruefully admitted that at least the fact she was pregnant meant she would be home more. A lot more.

Laughter greeted her as she approached the house and she smiled, her tired features transforming as she looked up to see her son and Harry flying on their broomsticks above the house. Harry's navy blue Puddlemere united robes and Teddy's bright orange hair stood in stark contrast to the heavy grey clouds that threatened more snow. They were having fun, swooping, flying around each other, Harry ensuring his god-son was out of the house.

"Dora!" Harry spotted her and her and Teddy descended easily.

"Hey Teddy!" Dora ruffled her son's hair and he wrinkled his nose at her. "Harry! Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"Nah, Wood gave us the afternoon off and Ginny is sleeping and Molly has the kids, thank Merlin, so I decided visiting my favourite god-son."

"And I'm more interesting than James and Rose." Teddy grinned smugly.

Dora laughed sympathetically. "Still not sleeping?"

"No." Harry moaned. "Who would have thought that two five month olds would be so…. So… _loud_."

Dora grinned. "Oh you came just as Teddy was getting to his good age!" She teased. "Tell Ginny to bring them over this weekend and Hermione and I will watch them. You two need some time alone. Theodore."

Teddy jumped and grinned innocently. He had been pulling faces behind Harry's back. The adults in his family were too 'mushy' for his taste.

"Where is dad?"

The laughter died from the boy's face and his shoulders slumped. "In bed." He mumbled.

"Ah." Dora smoothed her son's hair back. "Go back flying. I'll duck in and see him."

* * *

Dora crept into her room and smiled. "Teddy thought you were asleep." She kicked of her shoes and flung her robes onto a chair before jumping onto the bed, pulling a book out of her husband's hand and settling into his arms.

"I was most of the morning." Remus wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head.

"I should have stayed home." Dore sighed. "I should have taken it off."

"Its fine, Dora, you have to work. I know that, Teddy knows that."

"Not the point. He's having fun with Harry."

"I heard." Remus ran his hand through her hair. "Not pink?"

"Not today. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

She dug her sharp elbow into his ribs and Remus flinched. "Dora!" He hissed. "I am stiff and sore. Happy."

"You should have a bath; it will help with the stiffness."

"I'm too comfortable."

"I will give you a massage after Teddy has gone to bed."

"Ah, tempting." A chuckle rumbled through his chest. "But you know it would only be a massage."

"I know." She pulled back and gently cupped his face with her hands. "I'll run the hot water and put some of those salts from Severus in."

"I love you."

Dora laughed and kissed his lips. "Love you too."

* * *

Dora levitated the tray piled with bowls of ice cream and hot chocolates towards the sitting room. She paused in the doorway and smiled at the scene that greeted her. Remus was sitting on the couch, his left leg propped up on a footstool, Teddy snuggled against him, the boy pulling at his father's fingers idly as Remus spoke in soft tone.

"So you see, I really am all right."

"You looked awful when you made me breakfast." Teddy was not impressed.

"I always look awful after the full moon, Cubbling."

"I wish you didn't."

"Me too." Dora handed around the ice cream and hot chocolates before settling onto Teddy's other side and pulling her son's curly hair. "Are you back to lessons tomorrow?"

"Mum! If you didn't say anything I could have gotten away with another day of not studying!"

"Oh could you." Remus smiled at Dora over the top of their son's head. "And how did you work that one out?"

Teddy grinned. "I would have told you that I was too upset about the full moon hurting you."

Remus chuckled appreciatively. "I'm impressed."

Teddy grinned and his eyes morphed to reflect his father's. "Learnt it all from you, Dad."

* * *

"We made a pretty amazing son." Remus mumbled against Dora's hair as they lay in bed. He had finally relaxed, her soothing hands removing the knots from his muscles and now he was rapidly slipping towards sleep.

"I need to tell you something." Dora twisted out of his arms and lit the room with a soft 'lumos'.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes… No… I… Remus…" Dora bit her lip. She was sitting, cross legged at the end of the bed out of his reach.

Remus frowned. "Go on." He was waiting for her to tell him she was going away on a mission. That her hours at work had increased.

"I'm pregnant."

Remus stared at her, shocked for a long moment before a slow smile worked its way across his face. "Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Oh Dora!" Remus leaned forward and dragged her across the bed and into his arms. "This is _wonderful_."


	3. Chapter 3

_Right. I am trying valiantly to resurrect my enthusiasm for this story! So I am putting up a short chapter to see if it works… I am trying! Honestly! I hate half-finished things. If anyone has any ideas they want or some brilliant plot to work from Please, PLEASE let me know! It was all up in the air a little…. It was going to ramble on like __**A Life More Ordinary**__ but I don't feel like that style suits this any more… _

_Thank you to all the readers who read this! I will try my hardest to finish it!_

_March 2005_

The tent was large, enough room for the entire Weasley, Potter and Lupin clans, and they had grown incredibly since the war. Bill and Fleur's Victoire was nearly five, and the woman's stomach was once more firmly rounded with child. Percy had married Audrey Douglas, a muggle born witch, and the two worked together in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, the place where they had met and an unlikely romance had blossomed. George and Angelina had married in 2001 and the following year Fred junior had been born. The little boy with bright red hair, freckle covered skin and brown eyes that were mischievous as his father and uncle's at the tender age of four.

Ron and Hermione as well as Harry and Ginny had tied their respective marital knots in 2002 and the smallest Potter's, were causing mayhem for their parents at only nine months old. Evidently sleep was not a priority of the Potter twins.

Remus smiled as he looked around at the people who were chatting in small groups. Dora had wanted to tell everyone all together and this had been the best way. Magically heated, the tent provided everything needed for the adults and children who were being watched closely by their parents. He caught sight of Teddy showing Fred how to sneak a dungbomb past an unsuspecting Fleur. His smile widened as George caught sight of them and began to distract his sister-in-law with loud conversation.

"What are you thinking?" Harry's voice made Remus turn and smile at the young man who had become his unofficial god-son.

"That I am one of the luckiest men alive." Remus laughed softly. "Twenty years ago." A shadow crossed his face and he shook his head.

Harry rested his hand on his mentor's shoulder. "They would have been proud that you got through… Everything."

Remus nodded slightly. "They would have been proud of you. I must admit, James might have been horrified at being a grandfather."

Harry laughed loudly. "Well, you would know, wouldn't you?"

"Be silent."

"So, why has the family been gathered?" Harry's green eyes sparkled. The Ginny, Ron and Hermione had all been told and the young man had no doubt that today was the day the news of Dora's pregnancy would be broken to their extended family.

Remus shrugged. "Dora's idea." He murmured. "She said we don't see everyone nearly enough."

"It has been awhile." Harry agreed. "Everyone is so busy with work and school. And kids."

Remus laughed warmly. "Yes, they are exhaustion. Ah, here comes Dora. I suppose you will find out the reason we called this."

Harry rolled his eyes and watched Remus limp to his wife's side. He smiled as he looked around the gathered group. It was family and family was wonderful.

* * *

Molly's scream of excitement shattered the stunned silence that had fallen across the tent and people surged forward to offer their congratulations to the family who deserved happiness.

Andromeda Black kissed her daughter's cheek gently. "I am so happy for you, Nymphadora." Her smile was brittle and her eyes darted to where Remus stood surrounded by Weasley men who were offering their congratulations in loud voices and slapping the werewolf's back. "He won't be leaving again I take it?"

"Mother!" Dora's eyes widened angrily and a sharp intake of breathe showed that Molly Weasley had heard every cutting word. "How can you say that?" Her eyes narrowed and she felt Ginny step up to her shoulder as the women who were her family closed ranks around her.

"Well he did last time!" Andromeda's lips were pressed into a thin line. "And he might again. You deserve—"

"Tonks, dear." Molly's voice was loud. "Are you going to find out if it's a boy or girl?" She wedged herself between Andromeda and Dora.

"No." There were tears in the young woman's eyes but she squared her shoulders. "We want it to be a surprise, like it was with Teddy. I was wondering, Molly. Could you teach me to knit? I would love to be able to knit little cardigans for the baby."

"Of course I can, dear. But if you don't have time, then don't worry. I won't let my honorary grandchild be born with no knitted garments." The looked that Andromeda received from the furious red-head rivalled any that one of the Black sisters could have given.

* * *

"Dora?" Remus arms wrapped around his wife where she stood at the basin staring solemnly at her reflection.

"Yes, love?"

"I won't leave you again." His voice was barely above a whisper.

The woman's eyes, dark blue today, widened. Twisting in his arms she studied Remus' handsome face closely. "You heard?"

"Yes. I won't leave you."

Dora sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know." She whispered. "I know you won't leave. I never thought it. Not for one moment. None of us did, Darling, so ignore my bigoted mother and let us be happy."

Remus kissed her hair gently. "Still purple?" He changed the subject and she wiggled back a little.

"Yes." Her voice was glum. "I don't know what it is. It will change from dark purple to Lilac but there is not a hint of other colour in there! It won't even change to black!"

"Maybe the pregnancy is affecting it?"

"Teddy's didn't." Dora shrugged. "Let's go to bed. I want to snuggle. Do you think Ted is happy?"

"Ecstatic. He has decided that not being an only child will mean we aren't as firm on him."

Dora giggled. "Well, he hasn't dealt with me being hormonal yet, has he?"

Remus pulled her against his chest and tucked the blankets around her. "You don't get hormonal." He mumbled against her thick, purple hair.

"Are you sure you are happy?"

"I am. I am scared too, but mainly happy."

"Scared?"

Remus was quiet for a moment. "What if something happens to you?"

"We survived the worst war in Wizarding History, and for most of that I was pregnant."

"What if Lycanthropy is hereditary? We might have gotten lucky with Teddy. What if the child hates me…?"

"Teddy won't let the baby hate you. He worships the ground you walk on. Do you know he got terribly insulted when Ron said it was a pity you couldn't teach him to fly? Well, Teddy was not impressed and told Ron that he didn't know anything and that you were the best dad ever. Harry nearly died he was trying so hard not to laugh and poor Ron was speechless. Took him an hour to beg forgiveness and convince Teddy he was not insulting you."

Remus chuckled. "We will have to cure him of that. At Hogwarts people will be free with their insults."

"He will have Minerva, Severus, Neville and Hermione. He will be fine."

"Hmmm, half the teaching populace will be on his side."

Dora poked his ribs. "Stop changing the subject. This baby will love you and will be fine."

"And if it's not?"

"Then, we will handle it like we always do. Together."


	4. Chapter 4

_I know this chapter is a little short and choppy but a lot is covered! Next chapter we meet the new addition! :D _

_June 2005_

"I feel so fat." Dora moaned as she rubbed her hand over her swollen stomach. "I still have three months to go and look at me! I look like I am carrying twins!"

"Maybe you are?" Teddy grinned cheekily.

Dora's eyes flashed and she glared at her son. "You had better hope not." She muttered. Her face softened. "Isn't Mum a dragon at the moment?"

Teddy nodded. "It's ok. Dad and I still love you."

Dora rolled her eyes and glanced towards the doorway as Remus entered the kitchen. "I am glad to hear that you and out son still love me."

Remus glanced between the two people he loved best in the world and his lips curved into a smile. "Of course we do." He pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her very gently. Propping his cane against the edge of his table he rested his hands lightly on her stomach.  
"Teddy, come here." Pulling his son against his side he moved the smaller hand to rest on Dora's stomach. "Feel that?"

"Oh!" Ted's eyes lit with excitement. "It's kicking!"

Dora leaned back against her husband, tears welled in her eyes, her son's perfect hand beside his father's scarred one. It was a moment filled with perfection. Love. A moment she would never forget. Never.

* * *

"She shouldn't be this sick." Remus looked unhappy as he spoke to Molly who was baking bread in his kitchen. "She wasn't this sick when she was pregnant with Teddy! I mean, she was fighting Death Eaters two weeks before he was born!"

Molly's lips twitched. She wasn't going to forget the fury in Remus' face at that incident in a hurry.

"But now… Molly, she vomits more than she keeps down! She is exhausted; she is on maternity leave already."

"Remus." Molly wiped her hands on her apron before firmly pushing the werewolf into a seat. "Stop worrying. She is worried about you because you are worried about her."

Remus managed a wry smile. "She is everything to me, Molly. Of something happened…"

"You would live for the sake of your son." Molly spoke very firmly. "And that baby and you know that is the truth as well as I do, Remus Lupin."

Remus smiled and nodded briefly. "You are right, of course." He rose. "I am going to see if she is all right."

* * *

"Daddy?" Teddy stood in the doorway. Remus rose instantly and limped to his son.

"Hot chocolate?" the werewolf whispered. His son nodded and stared at his sleeping mother for a long moment before taking Remus' outstretched hand.

"What's wrong, Teddy bear?" Remus set the mug of chocolate goodness in front of his son.

"Why is Mummy so tired all the time?" The seven year olds eyes mirrored his father's golden brown ones. "Aunty Ginny wasn't tired when she had the twins inside her."

"No, she wasn't." Remus rested his chin on his hands. "Mummy is tired because she does too much and now she has the baby inside of her being tired is her body's way of telling her to slow down."

Ted nodded slowly. "She won't die?" His voice was small.

"What!" Remus sat up straight. "Where did you hear that, Cub?"

"Grandma said it. She said Mummy would kill herself with having to earn a living and now with another baby."

Remus moved swiftly, reaching for his son and pulling him tightly into his arms.

"She said that you would go away!" Teddy wrapped his arms around his father's middle. "Please don't go away, Daddy! Please don't!"

"Teddy Bear, I will _never_ leave you, or Mummy or the baby! I promise." Remus kissed the top of his son's head. "Why don't I tuck you back into bed and read a story to you."

Teddy nodded. Swiping tears away from his face he grinned up at his father. "Grandma is silly to think that isn't she?"

Remus didn't see his wife in the shadows, a look of fury on her beautiful face. Instead, the weary father answered his son very gently. "Yes, yes she is, laddie."

* * *

"Why are you being so horrible?" Dora's eyes flashed black. Her hair, which has stubbornly refused to shift from any purple colour, was almost black, showing the rage that was clear on her face. "Why?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Really, Nymphadora, I don't know what you are talking about."

"How could you tell Teddy that Remus might leave?"

"Well, it is a possibility!"

"No! It isn't! Last time I was pregnant was completely different, Mother! We were at war! I could have been killed for marrying him!"

"Oh, really, stop being so dramatic!" Andromeda snapped.

"What is wrong with you? Why can't you be happy for me?" Dora slumped into a chair. "I thought you had gotten over your dislike of Remus."

Andromeda sighed loudly. "Honestly, Nymphadora, I humour him, for your sake. But Narcissa and I have been talking and I agree with her, he is pulling you down. You are barely above the poverty line! And it will get worse now you aren't working."

"Oh, so it's you and Narcissa now is it." She rose and steadied herself against the back of a chair. "Well, just so you can run and tell Dear Aunty Malfoy, Remus was offered a job, as Defence teacher. He declined it because he wants to be at home with Teddy seeing I _like_ working as an Auror. I hope you can get over your attitude because I do want my children to have you in their life. However, you say one more thing against Remus and I swear we will never speak to you again."

* * *

"I just don't understand what is wrong with her!" Dora gratefully accepted the glass of juice that Hermione offered. "She was nice to him! It's like she is under Imperious."

Ginny looked worried. "Is she?"

"No." Dora sighed glumly. "I checked. She never liked Remus but I thought she had finally accepted him."

"Don't worry about it, Dora!" Hermione scolded gently. "You are exhausted as is. Your mother will get over it. She is probably just worried about you and taking it out on Remus is the only way she can."

Dora smiled shakily.

"Mione is right." Ginny handed her friend a tissue. "So, stop those tears or Remus will bite our heads off."

Dora laughed. "Hardly. He views you both as daughters."

"Does that make you feel old?" Hermione teased. "Are you all ready for the baby?"

"Merlin, no!" She settled back more comfortably. "Thank goodness the little one isn't due until September, and now I have stopped working I am hoping that I won't be so tired all the time."

"Did the healers say it would be a big baby?" Hermione had curled up with her feet underneath her.

"No. Apparently the baby is quite small but I am carrying a lot of fluid around… it."

"You know what the baby is, don't you!" Ginny leaned forward. "Tell us!"

Dora laughed and shook her head. "No! I promised Remus we wouldn't tell."

"But he will tell Harry! You know he will!' Ginny's eyes were filled with laughter. "Come on, Dora! Tell us!"

"Are you trying to ruin my wife's resolve not to tell anyone?" Remus' warm voice interrupted the conversation and behind him Ron and Harry were grinning.

"Remus! How could you think we would do that?" Hermione jumped to her feet. She looked wounded. "I thought you knew us better, Professor!"

"I do." Remus kissed her forehead. Dora had been right; Hermione was part of the family. "And I have known you since you were thirteen, therefore, I know you very well. Should we tell them, Love?"

"I think we should wait. What about you?"

"Well, they are family." Remus' eye was locked on his wife and the four young people could see the Marauder in him.

"This is true."

"But on the other hand, we did say we weren't going to tell anyone."

"Yes, but what if it was just them." Dora rose stiffly and moved into Remus' arms.

"Hmmm. But then we would have to tell Molly."

"All right!" Harry laughed loudly. "We get the idea. You girls will have to wait until September and the baby is born before we find out if it's a girl or boy."

"So unfair." Ginny pouted. "I want to make baby clothes."

"Make them for boys and girls. With the amount of people having babies in this family you should be safe." Ron suggested.

"Whose side are you on?" Hermione looked indignant. "We want to know what the baby is!"

"A baby, I am hoping." Remus offered.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"And that is the woman that will teach our children." Remus sighed.

"We should send the children to Beauxbatons."

Hermione let out an indignant squeak. "I rather liked their uniforms." Ginny confided. "They were much prettier than Hogwarts."

"I don't know." Harry grinned slyly. "You look pretty good in Hogwart's uniforms."

Ginny's cheeks flushed and she pulled away from her husband. "You are terrible. I am going to finish dinner."

"I did _not_ need to hear that, Mate." Ron muttered as laughter descended on the room.


End file.
